Shattered
by SergeantJohnston
Summary: [REMAKE] Jennifer "Jenni" Hale is and always has been a shattered woman. She's lived a very complicated life and the outbreak made her realize how simple it was, now, compared to her new life. Just when she's on the verge of cutting off all ties to her humanity and sanity, our beloved, crossbow-bearing redneck steps in. Daryl/OC R&R Please!
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! Here I am again, as I promised, to give you the new and (hopefully) improved version of _Shattered. _It's pretty short, but it's something to get my previous readers and new, possible readers started. I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Psst, don't be afraid to review. I promise I won't bite ;) Seriously though, I would really appreciate some feedback and any kind of constructive criticism since I'm really excited about working on this again and need all the help I can possibly get!)**

**RR (Review Responses):**

**My Oasis: Thank you so much for your review on the final chapter/author's note of the previous _Shattered _story! You have no idea how much it encouraged me! I'm still super-shocked right now that someone would want to read _my _story in one, whole day! I'm really flattered and I hope you enjoy the remake so far!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Hey! Welcome back! Like with the previous response, I'm so happy that you still remembered this story! Well, I guess, that story, now. It means so much to me that there's still people out there that cares about this and cares about Daniel so much! :) He is an absolute joy to write and he is, honestly, one of my favorites to write of the OCs on this story. I hope you enjoy this remake and would love to hear from you again! (You too, My Oasis)**

**-_SJ :3_**

* * *

"_I promise, Jen. I didn't plan on staying this late, but I have no choice now." _A man replied in a hushed, innocent tone that truly sounded as though he was begging the woman he was speaking with to believe him and his cause.

The woman, Jenni, sighed with a sympathetic grin. She was leaning against the kitchen counters, her shirt soaked in dish water and her legs, dressed in pajama bottoms, stretched out in front of her. She had been doing a late spring-cleaning around her home that day and the kitchen was the last task on her daily to-do list.

Before she answered the man on the other end of the cordless telephone, she looked over into the living room adjacent to the kitchen. She could hear the late night cartoons blaring in the background and an occasional giggle from the curly-headed, little boy that sat Indian style on the carpet, some feet away from the television. She arched a brow as she remembered telling him not to sit so close to it.

He watched his cartoon television show in his army pajamas. Although, his heavy, drooping eyelids only allowed him to see with narrow vision. She had allowed him to stay up a little later than she usually did to wait for his father to come home, but it seemed like she was going to have to put him to bed without his father's presence.

"Okay, I understand. Caleb isn't going to, though. I hate building his hopes up like this –and we're both to blame for that—only to crush them before he goes to bed. You have to explain to him this time why you weren't here." She finally answered in a hushed tone, hoping that her young son wouldn't hear their conversation as she pushed herself off the counter and started slowly walking towards the supply closet; the farthest room from the living room.

There was a similar sigh to her previous one that escaped his lips as he took a moment to think about what he was going to say in return. Jenni understood that her husband had to work when his superiors told him to, but their young son wouldn't. He was only four –on the verge of five—and couldn't comprehend a busy work schedule as his.

"_I will, I'll tell him everything and apologize for not being there. I'm truly sorry for cancelling again. Like I said, it's complete chaos down here. The patients are literally attacking the nurses. With that, they need all the hands they can possibly get." _He explained for a second time in hopes that she would let the urgency of the situation sink in.

"I know, just be careful, okay? Try not to work yourself to death again." Jenni advised with a grin as she remembered the nights when she literally had to drag and tuck him into bed after work.

There was a chuckle from the other end as the same memory ran through his mind. "_I'll try. I'll give you that. I love you, you know that right?_" He said with a soft, soothing tone. Jenni was sure that there was a crooked smile behind the lips that told her this.

She grinned and tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "I love you, too, Jason. Don't work too hard and be careful." She advised again as the conversation slowed to an end.

Jason chuckled and they both said their good-byes. Now, it was time to break the news to her son.

Jenni sighed and put the phone back on the hook before she turned and made her way to the living room, plastering an inviting grin on her face.

"Alright, Bubba, I think it's time to go to bed." Jenni said as she came around the couch and squatted down beside him and absentmindedly played with his shaggy curls. She made a reminder to cut it before it was too late. Georgia summers weren't very merciful to those with long, thick hair, especially like Caleb's was.

Caleb's head snapped over to his mother, completely forgetting his current interest in the loud, bright commercial in front of him. "But Daddy ain't home yet, Mama." He reminded her with a hint of desperation.

Jenni's grin faded away. "I know, Bubba. Daddy has to work late again. There's-."

"Lots of sick people that need Daddy's help…I know." He finished with a depressed mumble.

Jenni frowned with him and pulled him over into an encasing hug. "You know he loves you, Bubba. That's why he works so hard. Besides, he'll be here all morning tomorrow; he promised you. He doesn't break his promises, remember?" Jenni tried to cheer him up as she rubbed his arm in a slow, soothing back-and-forth motion.

Caleb yawned wide as he thought over his mother's statement. "Okay…Mama, could you give him this when he comes home? Miss Sarah helped me make it for him." Caleb asked sleepily as he wrestled with his pocket as he tried to retrieve something hidden in there. He eventually managed to pull out a folded, yet crumpled piece of paper.

Jenni took it and began to unfold it until Caleb reached out frantically and snatched the precious gift back. "No, Mama! It's for Daddy only!" He practically shrieked with panic.

Jenni was taken aback for a moment then smiled as she watched him carefully fold it back and place it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"I'll just wait and give it to him when he comes home tomorrow since you're peekin'." Caleb grumbled under his breath as he stood up.

Jenni chuckled and pulled herself up. "Alright, little man, how 'bout you go get yourself ready for bed," she instructed as she watched him drag himself to the hallway, "And if you're not in it in thirty minutes I'm gonna tie you to it!"

After he was clear from her view, she chuckled admiringly at his devotion to his father. It honestly hurt her that he was so devoted to him even though they rarely saw each other on weekends. It was ironic how much it was like her daughter's and ex-husband's relationship.

Her daughter was twelve and spent the weekends with her father. This had been going on for about seven years now and Jenni was worried that it was going to affect her daughter, Emaley, later on. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want Emaley paying the price for her mistakes.

For now, she decided to worry about making sure that Caleb was actually brushing his teeth and not playing with the bath toys with the sink running again.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Hello all, I know it's been a while, but here I am, finally! I don't have a lot to say besides I was going to update yesterday, but our Internet connection was being a piece of crap and we didn't get it fixed until recently, so, that's my excuse this time around. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Review Responses:**

**diamond-skyfall: Why, hello! I'm so happy to see you over in this category lol :3 Thank you! I hope you're still liking it so far though there's not a whole lot to go on. It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed the previous version and I hope you enjoy this one too! I'm excited to see how much I can expand this story this time around as well! :)**

**My Oasis: Aww! Thank you so much! I'm really happy that it had that effect on you! I had no idea I could even step close into those amazing boundaries and I still have my stumbles and probably even more terrible, traumatic trips and accidents, but it really helps when I have reviewers like you (and others ;) ) to help me along the way! I really hope you enjoyed this one and can't wait to see you in the reviews (hint hint, bahaha, just kidding)**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yay! You're back! I've actually really missed seeing your reviews on this story! I hope you like this chapter! I'm so excited haha!**

* * *

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't wanna tell your most favorite aunt ever about your lover-boy." The teenage girl answered in a flirty tone and batted her eyelashes mockingly at the younger girl in front of her, Emaley.

Emaley rolled her eyes at her aunt with crimson cheeks. "You always go and tell all your friends even though you promise not to." Emaley murmured bitterly as she picked pepperoni from her slice of pizza and popped it in her mouth.

Emaley's aunt, Elizabeth, arched a brow. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Seriously? What are we, five?" Elizabeth interrupted their immature argument with a growl and rolled her eyes at their own silliness.

Emaley ate her slice of pizza in silence as she thought over her current conversation with Elizabeth. She was her best friend and the closest person to her age that understood what she was going through and what was going on in her family. Yes, she had friends from school, but they went home to simple lives; some had only one mother or father, but things were settled with them. Her mother and father still argued and bickered every time they were in hearing range.

"His parents argue a lot…Is it…bad to wish that, uh, they would divorce like Mom and Dad so I could tell him sorry and actually talk to him with a reason?" Emaley asked innocently with embarrassment. It was a personal question for her and she had thought it over for weeks. It felt bad voicing it for the first time.

Elizabeth looked down at her niece from the rim of her cup. Again, she arched her brow as she thought over what to say. "Hmmm….lemme think…..Uh, yeah. You're a brat." She finally said, joking, with a forced, stern expression.

Emaley pressed her lips in a line. "Lizzy! I'm being serious! Gosh! You wonder why I don't like talkin' to you!" Emaley exclaimed in frustration as she threw herself from her chair and went to place her plate in the kitchen sink, chewing on her leftover crust.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to hide a chuckle though she felt awful for finding this moment humorous. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, please, just tell me everything." Elizabeth said as she walked over and leaned back onto the counter alongside her as she softened her expression.

Emaley looked up at her and huffed a breath. She parted her lips to speak, but was interrupted when she heard the back door slam as someone threw themselves through. The pair jumped in momentary fear and shock, but that was replaced with uneasiness and curiosity as they saw Matt jog in and began randomly taking items from shelves and tables and throwing them into the duffel bag in his hand.

"Matt? What's going on?" Elizabeth questioned hesitantly as her eyes followed her oldest brother's hurried, frantic movements as he searched the house and rooms.

Emaley glanced up at Elizabeth questioningly who just shrugged in return. Elizabeth ordered Emaley to stay in the kitchen as she followed her brother down the hallway. He had been acting very different for the past week or so, but this trumped all the other "weird" moments she had experienced with him recently.

She followed him into his room, the room that Chase had complained about their brother's "moment" days earlier, and leaned back against the wall and watched him nearly clean out anything that was of value to him. He had already packed all his clothes into two old suitcases the previous night when he refused sleep. She was worried about her brother, more than her usual, and she didn't want him scaring Emaley.

"Matt? C'mon, speak to me." Elizabeth practically pleaded with him as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his upper arm, forcing his attention on her.

Matt's head snapped up as he suddenly gazed down at her, standing straight. "Get those old duffel and gym bags from the closet for you and Em. Pack up all your stuff and put it in the truck; we _need _to get out of here." Matt ordered as he zipped his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment as she tried to absorb what he was telling her to do as he bent down and tugged the two suitcases from under his bed. "What? What's goin' on?" She asked as she heard the sound of shuffling feet come from the hallway. She was sure that Emaley must've been listening in on the conversation, but she didn't care for now.

"You remember those stories from the news?"

Elizabeth nodded as she crossed her arms loosely around her. He was beginning to scare her, especially knowing that Emaley was eavesdropping outside in the hallway.

"Well, turns out they ain't stories no more. Evacuation started a coupla' hours ago. Everyone's headin' towards the city, but I have a bad feelin' about that place. I heard of this group that's meeting up outside of town and gonna head up to Washington. I think it'll be our best chance." Matt explained as he finished gathering his things and checking his room over once more.

Elizabeth searched her brother's face in case that there was some sign of "craziness" –as Emaley had diagnosed him once— but saw that he was completely sure and serious about this. Whatever was going on, it was real and serious.

"What about Chase? You tell him about this?" She loved, respected, and trusted both of her brothers, but she knew Chase to be the rational one of the family. She felt more assured once Chase had his consent over what actions and choices were made.

"He's the one who told me…Wanted me to get down here and make sure you and Em were safe. Liz, I ain't tryin' to scare you, but this is real. Shit's hittin' the fan at rapid speed. We gotta be prepared."

Elizabeth felt her heart race as anxiety began to sink in at the same time reality did. Her brother was serious and in the midst of this, her other brother was nowhere. "Where's Chase? Why isn't he here already? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Went out to get some stuff, if he can. Also went to warn Jen and her family. He should be back and with us in a coupla' hours." Matt replied calmly in hopes of soothing her.

Elizabeth nodded as she turned away from Matt and made her way to the door. "Em, you heard him. Get those gym bags from the hall closet and pack your things. Only the important stuff, okay?" She commanded as she walked out the door.

Emaley had pressed her back against the wall in her attempt of being sneaky, but jumped away from it when Elizabeth walked out; surprised that she had been caught before she even walked out of the room.

Emaley was honestly scared from what she heard, but she knew that she was safe with Elizabeth and Uncle Matt. She wanted her father, mother, Caleb, and even Jason, but she was going to have to wait. Chase was going to get them and everything was going to be fine.

Emaley obeyed both Elizabeth and Matt and ran down the hallway towards the closet to retrieve the bags as she thought about what she was going to pack.

* * *

"_Mom, it's crazy out here. Uncle Matt said they were dead people eating living people. I know you and Daddy told me not to believe all his stories, but Lizzy says he's serious and even Daddy's believin' him. Please be okay and call me back. I'm using Lizzy's phone….I have to go, Matt's rushing us out the door. I'm scared, Mom. Please come and find us soon with Caleb and Jason."_

Jenni listened to her voicemail with furrowed brows and clenched jaw. She still managed to bite the tip of her thumb, a habit she had always had when she was worried, as she listened to her daughter frantically explain her current situation with Chase and the others. She wasn't sure what to think and perhaps it was some kind of joke that Matt made in a possible drunken stage. She knew Chase would never joke about something like that and Elizabeth was like a daughter to her and she trusted her with her daughter's well-being. Elizabeth knew to never joke about her daughter like that while she was in Chase's care.

Jenni wiped the sweat from her brow with a pain-stained hand and resisted the urge to lean against the freshly-painted wall beside her. She had already made that mistake once today and refused to the get the other side of her old t-shirt and patched capris coated in paint.

She had promised a new neighbor, Mr. Kinsley, that she would paint his guests rooms while he was out of town for the weekend. She told him she'd get it done before he got home tonight and she was almost done when she decided to take a short break and listened to her voicemails. Now, she was more worried about what was going on with her daughter, Elizabeth, Chase, and Matt to focus on her painting.

Caleb could be heard from across the room as he played with his toy cars and tried to ramp them off furniture in the play room that Mr. Kinsley had for his niece and two nephews who regularly came over on the weekends. That's why he was off; to pick them up.

"Caleb! Go easy on those cars, Bub!" Jenni called out after hearing a loud thud as one metal car collided against the nearest wall.

Caleb was silent for a moment as he shuffled over to the wall, grasped his toy, and nodded though his mother wouldn't be able to see him from across the room. "Okay!"

Jenni grinned absentmindedly as she heard him dig into the plastic baggie that he stuffed in his pocket and the crunching and smacking as he loudly snacked on his leftover animal crackers.

She usually brought Caleb along on these "favors" since he wasn't old enough to go to school or leave alone yet. She was glad to have the company of her "little man" with her though. It was going to be hard for when she was going to have to do these jobs on her own.

As she bent down and poured more lilac paint into her plastic tray, her mind wandered back to Emaley's message. It still unnerved her even though she wasn't sure if it was entirely true or if Emaley was describing another nightmare. She always had a bad habit of confusing her latest dreams with reality and she always came rushing to her for reassurance.

The complete terror in her voice was different though. She sounded serious and the noise she heard in the background wasn't bringing her worried mind any peace.

She spun the paint roller around in her hand as she contemplated about the message even further. She had to go see her. The not knowing was beginning to be unbearable and she needed some clarity over the unknown.

"Bubba! Get your things together, we're gonna go visit Sissy." Jenni called out as she got her own stuff together and brushed back her messy hair.

She glanced over at the appearance of Caleb's curly head popping in around the door, a grin on his face. "Will Matt be there?" She couldn't explain his admiration about Emaley's uncle, but it was definitely there.

"I think so…Just get your stuff together and will be going out." Jenni nodded and instructed him again.

Caleb immediately dashed back across the hall and gathered his toys and snacks. `Jenni nervously tapped her thumb against her arm as she looked around the room, checking to see that she hadn't left anything around.

All she could think about was her daughter's message and now the morning news report she had seen were coming to mind. It was why Jason had only been home for about an hour and a half the other night. Something terrible was happening to people all around, some kind of disease or virus, and it turns out that Jason's stories of patients actually attacking were true. If Emaley's story was anything like Jason's…

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of glass breaking and crashing on the ground. Her first thought was that Caleb had gotten himself distracted and was ramping his toy cars again, this time to harshly.

"Caleb Duane!" Jenni called out in a stern voice as she immediately stalked off into the next room where she had previously seen him, but the scenario was completely different than what she had just pictured in her mind.

Caleb was whimpering and crawling back as far as he could go until his back collided with the foot of a nearby chair. He was pale and his whole body was trembling as he stared forward at whatever must've been terrifying him. At his mother's presence, he scrambled to his feet, stuck his arms straight out for her embrace, and ran towards her.

Jenni gathered her trembling boy in her arms and stroked his strawberry curls soothingly as he buried his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tight around her neck.

She was fixing to ask what the problem was and why he was so shaken up when she saw someone from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure who or what it was at first, but she could see the familiar silhouette of a man.

Her first thought was an intruder of some kind. She had heard of someone breaking into her neighbor's house last week, but she thought the threat was gone. She guessed that they came back for some new, possible treasure.

Toting Caleb firmly in her arms, she cautiously walked over to the sliding, glass doors that lead to the backyard; where the intruder was slowly stalking through. Her heart raced, for she had never been in this kind of situation before. There was only one and he seemed as though he was lost as he strolled around the yard aimlessly.

Her brows furrowed together in confusion as she watched him. He didn't seem like he was causing any harm and he didn't throw out a threatening stance, but she could tell that something was off.

"H…Hello?" She called out in a hesitant voice, her words catching in her throat. She knew she should have just called someone, but this kind of problem was unfamiliar than some she had seen and dealt with before.

The skulking man stopped dead in his tracks and his whole body seem to turn her direction at the sound of her voice. Caleb whimpered and shook violently in her arms as they both her the sound of a throaty, gargling groan escape the stranger's lips. Jenni's heart pounded even harder, if possible, as she thought about Jason and how he described those sick, dangerous patients he was currently taking care of.

Jenni was stuck in her current position and glued with fear as she saw the man, or whatever it was, growl louder in anticipation and started a steady, yet limp jog towards her and Caleb. Caleb's whimper turned into a full cry and he pressed himself closer to her chest.

It wasn't until the man was feet away from her that it started to click together in her mind that she needed to get far away from here. Her legs felt like jelly as she stumbled back and away from the man that stumbled his way through the open door. Caleb squirmed in his mother's arms and screamed something at her that she was too terrified to catch.

"Mama!"

At the sound of Caleb's blood-curdling shriek and the disappearance of his small, trembling body against hers, she was forced into action. She was sure it was a natural adrenaline rush and utter fear that pushed her forward and set her off into a full sprint as she shoved the man away from her.

It ran back at the force of her shove and stumbled over its feet, nearly tripping over. Caleb cried out in fear again and squirmed and kicked in the monster's strong grip. Her heart raced and thumped harshly against her chest as she ran forward again and tried to pry Caleb from its grasp. She was amazed at its strength, but she was more scared by his snapping jaws as he tried to dig into Caleb's shoulder and her fingers.

She tried another harsh tug as she tried to force Caleb from the monster's arms, but that only made things worse. After the adrenaline began to simmer down and the aftermath of the rush and fear made her weak, her grip was loosened and she lost her grip on him, throwing her back in the process.

The same happened to the monster and he flung himself back into the sliding door, his force and abnormal strength causing it to shatter as he fell through it. Caleb screamed and whimpered as he fell back against it with a harsh thud and immediately called out for her.

Jenni flung herself to her feet and stumbled through the open door and found Caleb scooting away from the monster as it tried to reach after him.

Though her body shook with fear and her nerves were at an all-time high, she took the advantage that was given to her and scooped Caleb in her arms and immediately ran for the exit of the gate.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Elizabeth? I introduced her quite differently in the previous version, but while making this, I decided that I wanted Elizabeth to play a major role in Emaley's character and her up-bringing, especially as she continues to grow in this apocalyptic world. I'm excited to grow and expand Lizzy's story and give her her own little moment to shine.**

**Oh, also, I'm thinking about introducing Daniel very, very soon (possibly next chapter) and I wondered what you guys would think? His debut and his background will be different than what it was in the previous version, but I'm hoping and praying that it'll be better :) I'm very excited to write about him again!**

**Okay, enough of me and my useless blabbering. Thank you all so much for reading and please, please, PLEASE, leave me some feedback...Sorry for the pathetic begging. I'm just really...pathetic that way ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital Blues

**Hello all! Here I am again with another chapter! Let me start of this short a/n by saying I apologize for the crappy Daniel introduction. I will admit, that scene was last minute and wasn't as thought through as the other two scenes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please review and let me know if you guys like this and/or the characters. I'm really excited and nervous and want this to be right. Anyway, on to the RRs.**

**Review Responses:**

**diamond-skyfall: Wiiiii! I love reviews! Lol :D I'm so happy you like Elizabeth and you will be seeing more of her. I hope you liked her in this chapter. I will admit, I'm pretty proud of that scene with her lol. **

**Mione788: Well, hello! Let me be the first to say, Welcome! I'm so happy to see a new face...or should I say, new username and avatar! I'm so flattered that you like it and like Caleb! I try to right him like a little boy I used to babysit. He was very sweet and goofy. I hope you still like him and I hope this chapter calmed your fears! :)**

* * *

Jenni tapped her finger against her arm impatiently and nervously as she watched the nurse remove the tiny shards of glass from his skin. She hated that she just had to sit and watch as her boy whimpered and squirmed against the nurse's touch as she struggled to keep him sturdy so she could successfully remove the glass.

Jenni figured that he received them when he crawled away from the monster after they crashed into the sliding door. He had two on one cheek, one on the other, and an inch-long mark on his forehead. The majority of the glass was stuck in his hands and his arms. When he tried to crawl away, he pressed the palms of his hands right into the broken glass. The rest were from scratching his arms on hidden shards and the jagged pieces as they fell back into the glass door and while the shards flew around them.

His hands and nails were dried and caked with his blood and the nurse had already removed the pieces from his face and covered them with bandages. They had waited hours in the waiting room of the E.R. since dozens, maybe even hundreds, of people piled in through the doors in hope of answers and healing for their friends and loved ones. Jenni tried to cover Caleb's eyes, at one point, when someone came in with a large, deep chunk taken out of his arm. What shocked her most was the striking resemblance it had of a bite wound.

Blood had poured from the wound and the man screamed bloody murder while his friend practically drug him through the automatic doors. There were others like him in the waiting room and she had begun to fear that they were all going to be thrown aside. Some were turned away and some were taken away to an entirely different place than their own rooms. She wished nothing more than to see Jason there, somewhere.

She remembered him being transferred to the E.R. shift and figured he was busy working on other patients, but she wished there was a way she could see him and talk to him. It didn't take a genius to realize that things were getting worse and worse by the second. She didn't even want to imagine what all of this could possibly lead to. She refused to.

Now, after hours of endless waiting, they received help after informing that there were no wounds other then the glass. That seemed to be the only thing that was letting her through at the moment.

"Stop! It hurts! Mama! Make her stop it!" Caleb cried out again as he pushed the nurses hands away after she had managed to pull a shard that had woven itself deep in his hand.

Jenni just jumped from her chair and stood at his side, careful not to touch his arms or hands. Carefully, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed him softly against her while she stroked his hair.

This time, she tried to hold him down while the nurse set back to work. She never realized how violent he could be until now. She was honestly scared that Caleb was going to kick the nurse in the stomach or even the neck with all the squirming he was doing.

While the nurse continued trying to remove the glass from his hands and arms, the door to their room swung open and was slammed shut just as quickly. She immediately thought of the monster from Mr. Kinsley's house and gripped Caleb harder in her arms, though she regretted it once she heard him whimper as her hand pressed against her arm.

Her fears were swept away and the monster faded from her vision and was replaced with a more welcome sight.

"Thanks for helpin' him out, but I can get the rest. I think, uh, Mr. Robbins in 308 needs some help." Jason commanded as his eyes immediately found Jenni's and glanced over at the nurse.

The nurse was hesitant at first, but soon nodded and slipped out the door. Caleb squirmed and wanted to jump down and embrace his father, but Jenni kept a tight arm around him to keep from hurting himself.

Jason was immediately at Caleb's other side and placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder, on top of Jenni's ice cold fingers.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded as he examined the bandages on his face and the blood staining his arms and hands.

Jenni was speechless for a moment as the memory came flooding back. Shock filled her body again at the thought of Caleb being ripped from her arms and nearly chomped on by that monster.

"T-There…There was this guy…like your patients here…at Mr. Kinsley's…He just took him outta my arms, Jase…Tried to bite him…Who does that?" She finally managed to say through a shaky voice as she repositioned her hand and tried to wind her fingers through the spaces between his.

Jason looked away from Caleb's arms and immediately took Jenni as his focus. Fear and panic filled his hearts and were evident in his eyes as Jenni's story sank in. "Did he…Is he?" He couldn't find the strength to ask if his own son was bitten by one of these things. He refused to believe it was true and wasn't sure he could accept it even if it was.

She stiffly shook her head and looked down at Caleb when he looked up at the two of them. She tried to force a comforting grin to ease the fear growing in his bright, puppy-dog eyes, but it felt wrong. Grinning or smiling in anyway felt almost forbidden at this time.

"Well then, we're gonna make you better, okay, Bub?" Jason finally said as he placed a hand against Caleb's curls and managed a reassuring grin for him. Caleb grinned in return and leaned against his mother.

Jenni leaned down and pressed her lips against his curls. Jason was the strong one now because she didn't know how she was able to say one encouraging thing to her son right now. Then again, he was probably more used to this than she was by now. He seemed to be working with these cases twenty-four-seven now. She wanted nothing more than to soothe her son during this time, but she couldn't find the right words. How could she promise him something when she wasn't even sure was true in the first place?

Jenni followed him as he walked over to the counter across the room, looking through the medical supplies that was there and looking for new bandages. "So, what's the plan? What's goin' on 'round here, anyway?"

Jason sighed and looked over at her, running a hand through his tight blonde curls. "Don't know. Not for sure, anyway. It's like a virus or something. Turns you into this monster that wants nothing more than to eat." He whispered his explanation in fear of Caleb overhearing them. The last thing he wanted was to scare him, especially after his close call.

"No kidding. What are we gunna do about it? Wasn't the CDC supposed to be cookin' up a cure to all this?" She asked as she bundled her thick hair behind her neck, the sweat and warmth becoming too much to bear.

Jason glanced over at Caleb who was patiently waiting for his parents' conversation to end and kicked his legs against the edge of the bed he sat on. "That's what I heard…To be honest, I'm not sure they're really mixin' in the right ingredients."

Jenni let a deep breath escape her lips and let her hair fall around her shoulders again. "What're we gunna do then?" She asked again while crossing her arms. She needed a plan about all this; something solid to wrap her mind around.

Jason thought for a moment and ran his hand through his curls again. "There's, um, this park around here that's wrangling up a lot of people to take to some shelter. That should be your best shot, okay? So, once you're done here, take Caleb and get there." He ordered and turned to face her and placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"What 'bout you? I could tell just from the waiting room that things ain't all sunshine and roses in here. It's getting dangerous and I don't want you here any longer." She said as the memory of mournful cries and muted thuds against a wall made her tense and set her nerves to an all-time high. She didn't even want to think of what was going on back there that made those people sob and panic as much as they sounded like they were.

"I'll be fine. I have to stay here, make sure people are safe. I'll try to come find you guys later, okay? But first, I need to get out of the rest of the glass from Bub's arms and then you _have _to get out of here and to that park." Jason informed as he slid his hands from her shoulders to the sides of her face.

Once she nodded in response to his command, he placed a kiss on her forehead and focused on Caleb and his wounds.

* * *

"_I've got sunshine! On a cloudy day!" _

The little boy with bright, blonde curls giggled loudly at his father across from him as he sang the old song as loud and off-key as he possibly could. The man, with matching, bright blue eyes, resisted the urge to laugh with him as he continued his song.

"Daddy, you suck." The little boy interrupted through a chorus of joyful, yet almost pained giggles.

His father reached out and rubbed his back as he went into another fit of coughing, but was immediately back to trying and making this visit better for him. "Oh no, I think you're confusing love with suck again. You know you love my beautiful sangin'." He said with a funny, heavy country accent and batted his eyes at the word "beautiful".

The boy giggled again, though he knew he would break into another fit of coughing. "Nope. You stink…majorally." He said matter-of-factly with a smug grin.

His father arched his brow at him with a grin. "Where'd you learn 'majorally'?"

"Eli."

"Of course, of course ya' did."

The small family were interrupted when a nurse finally entered the room and began to assist his young son. "Mr. Stryder and Little Mr. Stryder, I presume?" She greeted with a cheerful grin, though the humor in her voice didn't entirely match the hesitancy in her eyes.

The little boy, Dakota, grinned at the title he was given and gave his father, Daniel, another smug grin. Daniel just rolled his eyes at the boy and watched as the nurse immediately set off into checking his wound.

"Okay, mind tellin' me all that happened?" She immediately went into her usual questions as she began to tug gently against Dakota's long-sleeve.

Daniel scooted his chair away from the bed that Dakota had been laying against as he let her step-in to take a better look. "Yeah, um, Dakota was playing in the backyard with one of his friends from school about five, six hours ago. They were playing soccer or something with an old kickball and one of them kicked it too hard and kicked it over the fence into my neighbor's yard. Dakota volunteered to get it back and he told me that once he did some guy on the other side attacked him and scratched his arm. It didn't look good so I took his friend home and brought Dakota here."

The nurse refused to meet Dakota's or Daniel's eyes as she took a step back and sighed. She knew what this meant; it had already happened dozens of times just in these past two hours. Her heart broke as she looked up at the young boy's bright, hopeful eyes, but winced at the burning pain from his wound.

"Okay, I, uh…Dakota, how 'bout you come with me, okay?" She finally asked even though she stared at the wall behind him. Of all the patients she had seen today, he was the youngest and hardest to accept.

Daniel grew nervous as the nurse helped him crawl from the bed he was in and took his other hand. Slowly standing, Daniel followed them as they went through the door and out the hall. There were other nurses nearby that saw the woman as she practically clutched to the boy's hand, fully knowing where they were going as well.

The mournful glances their way was unnerving and Daniel was starting to question his decision of even bringing his son here and if it was the right choice after all. After a couple of minutes of walking, Daniel was forced back as the nurse continued walking with Dakota through a back room where Daniel had barely caught the sight of a soldier in uniform.

Even though he had been told to go sit back in the waiting room, Daniel took the momentary advantage that was given him and walked up to the doors that led to the backroom. He couldn't see much for the windows were blurred for that purpose, but he could see that his young son –at the age of six— was nowhere to be found after he passed a corner with the nurse.

Moments later, the nurse rushed down the opposite hallway and furiously wiped and rubbed at her face. Daniel couldn't figure out what was going on until he finally heard it. The deafening, blood-curdling sound that made him ice-cold and filled with red-hot anger at the same time.

_Bang!_

"Dakota! Dakota!" He screamed at the sound of a bullet meeting its desired location and the final, faint sound of Dakota as he whimpered when it became clear to him at the last second. The gunshot was barely audible since they took those patients far into the back so no one could hear, but Daniel knew what they had done.

Nurses and nearby doctors rushed to his side and tried to pull him away from the double-doors, though Daniel was still screaming for his now deceased son. He tried his best to push them away, though as reality sunk in, he felt his limbs going limp and numb at his side. He had brought Dakota here so he could find help, but all they did was kill him. It was murder, there was no other way he could describe it.

Though he still screamed after Dakota and tears poured down his face, he decided that there was no point anymore. He didn't care what this epidemic would turn into. He wasn't planning on staying that long anyway.

* * *

Emaley sat in the middle of her uncle and her aunt and watched the trees whizz by as Matt sped by them. They had a lot of miles ahead of them until they reached Cynthiana and Matt was trying to get there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to even risk missing this golden opportunity. She kept routinely asking Elizabeth if there was anything from her mother, but it was always the same response. No.

She never liked long car rides, she'd rather be on her feet or walking or running. Her mother always told her she was an active child and once she learned to crawl she always had been a trouble maker. That's why she loved Matt's "survival lessons" that he always made her do when she came over. They were always in the woods and she got to run and climb trees. He always told her that when she was in the woods and something was chasing her that she'd be better off if she found a good, sturdy tree and climb as high as she could. Sometimes, she just climbed for the fun of it whether she was at her father's house or her mother's house.

She wished they could stop for a moment to rest and she could stretch her legs. As she looked at the trees, she wished she could climb then, but she had the feeling that she wouldn't be getting on her feet for a long time.

"Are we almost there yet?" She whined as she brought her knees to her chest, as much as the seat in the cab of the truck would allow.

Matt arched a brow in slight annoyance at his young niece. This was the fifth time she had asked that hour and he was growing tired of her questions. "Like the last five times, no, and if you ask anytime soon I'm gunna say 'no', too." He said with a growl.

Emaley sighed and looked over at her aunt who was busy texting someone on her cellphone. "Has Mom called back? What 'bout Dad? Where is he?"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to sigh as she tucked her phone away in her pocket. "Don't worry about Chase. He told me he's in town and finding a way to us. He's okay. I've heard nothing from Jen. I'm sure she's fine, Em. I just know that Jason's takin' care of her and Caleb." She said and maneuvered her arm around Emaley's shoulders.

Emaley just sighed and played with the loose thread on her jeans. She wished her mother was with her. She was glad that her father was alright, but she wasn't going to remain calm until she saw them both alive and beside her. She wished that her little brother was beside her and even wished that he was annoying her instead of lost out there in that dangerous world around them.

"I spy with my little eye….something….red." Elizabeth's voice cut through the silence of the cab as she tapped her chin in deep thought.

"Seriously?" Matt questioned with an arched brow and amused grin.

"Yes, seriously. No one's too old or tough to play 'I Spy'." She replied crossing her arms against her chest with a smug grin.

Matt just rolled his eyes at his younger sister. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever grow up or was she going to mentally be a four-year-old forever.

"Okay, someone guess. It's something red." Elizabeth said as she motioned for them to hurry up and guess.

Emaley giggled and looked around. All she could see was the blurred green and brown from the trees and the blue sky above them. It was quiet amongst the three as she searched low and high for what her aunt could have possibly seen.

"Oh, oh! The skirt on that hula-girl!" She suddenly cried, making Matt jump though he tried to hide.

Elizabeth laughed and nodded, still amused by her brother's scare. "Bingo. Your turn."

Emaley sucked on her bottom lip in concentration as she looked around. "Hmm….I spy with my little eye something…green!"

"Those are called trees, Em." Matt muttered sarcastically.

"Right! You're turn, Matt!" Emaley exclaimed happily and tugged on her uncle's sleeve. She was sure that he'd fall for that one and she was right.

"I ain't playin' no dumb kid game. I have to concentrate on driving." He informed the two hopeful girls matter-of-factly.

Emaley pouted and looked back up at him. "Please, Uncle Matt? I'll throw up if ya won't." She said with a sly grin.

Matt furrowed his brows at her. "You're not even sick, Em."

"I can make myself sick."

"No."

"Please!"

Their argument went on for about five minutes until Matt finally gave up and slammed his palms against the steering wheel, silencing his whining niece.

"Okay! Okay! I'll play the damn game. Just as long as you hush!" He growled in defeat.

Emaley just laughed, her face beaming with a wide, victorious smile.

Matt huffed a breath and allowed himself to calm down before looking around and trying to guess something for them to look for. He thought about just doing something simple like Emaley had done, but he didn't know what to say after green.

"Okay, how 'bout this…I spy…with my little eye…somethin'…Oh, shit!"

Elizabeth nearly reached over and slapped Matt's shoulder for using that kind of language in front of Emaley, but nearly found herself exclaiming it as well once she followed his almost panicked gaze.

A small herd of those monsters that they remembered from news reports stood strolling around lazily in the middle of the road about a mile away. Emaley felt her breath catch in her throat and she hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Elizabeth's sensed her niece's fear and wrapped her arm tighter around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

"What're we gunna do? Turn around? Maybe there's another way around." Elizabeth asked as she tried to look back at the road they had been travelling on moments ago.

"No! We've gained way too much ground just to turn around here." Matt nearly yelled as he whipped his head around to glare over at her for even voicing the option.

"Well, we can't just stay here, Matt!" Elizabeth yelled back at him as she clutched Emaley to her side.

Emaley whimpered as she glanced up at the herd of growling monsters in front of her. She had seen only one before but that was from the news. Elizabeth had tried to pull her away from it, but she still saw that monster rip through the screaming man's shoulder. She still shivered as the skin and flesh was torn from the man's body and blood sprayed from the wound.

"We go through then." Matt finally judged as he gripped the steering wheel and glanced over at the two.

"What? Are you kidding?" Elizabeth exclaimed with panic rising in her voice. She was trying to keep calm for Emaley's sake, but she couldn't hide it any longer. Just the sight of them so close and how many there were terrified her. She had seen what they could do and she knew how terrible their situation could get if they slowed down for just a second.

"There's not too many of them, not enough to cause serious damage, that is. It'll take a little force, but we can make it." Matt explained in a calmer tone as Emaley buried her face into Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth knew that it was pretty clear what was happening and she had to admit that it did sound practical. They could do it, but fear of the worst-case scenario wouldn't leave her be.

Elizabeth finally nodded and clutched to Emaley who poked her head up, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, no, no! We can't go through there, Lizzy! They'll get us! I don't wanna be torn apart like that guy on TV!" She bawled at the thought of the man as his screams echoed in her mind.

"Emaley, it's okay, it's okay, sweetie. You know Matt can barrel through anything, right? It's just a coupla'….Geeks. Don't worry." Elizabeth soothed as she placed her hands on the sides of her face and held her there so she wouldn't look over as the truck accelerated under Matt's command.

Emaley whimpered again as she glanced over and saw the monsters, or Geeks as Elizabeth had called them, grow closer the faster the truck went.

"Hey, just…talk to me, okay? Look at me and…tell me something…What about your crush? Tell me about that boy at school. What does he look like? What did his parents do?" She said in a calm, yet panicked tone as she wiggled and turned her body towards Emaley in hopes of stimulating a simple conversation to keep her occupied.

Emaley resisted the urge to glance over as her body lurched forward when the truck hit the first Geek and rammed their way through. She almost felt claustrophobic as she saw the wall of Geeks surround the car.

"He, uh…He…had pretty blue eyes…and brown hair…freckles, too, I think…." She paused as she let out a squeal when she heard a Geek slam against one of the windows but was soon pulled off as Matt slammed on the gas pedal again.

"His dad was a cop….He got shot though…They said he was in a coma or something…What if he's dead? What if they're all dead? What if Mom's dead or Caleb or Jason? What if that's why they haven't said anything?!" She started to panic as she thought of the rest of her family turning into those Geeks surrounding them.

"Shh, shh, they're okay. They're all okay. Just keep talking to me…What about his mom? What'd she do?" Elizabeth interrupted her panic as she stroked her sandy hair and tried to get her to focus on her voice and her voice only again.

"She…uh…she stayed at home…A housewife or something….What if he's dead? Or Lacey? Travis, Trey? All of my friends…I don't want them be like those Geeks out there! I want Mom! Dad!" She screamed again as sobs shook her voice and made her body tremble against Elizabeth's touch.

Elizabeth just pressed her into her side as Matt accelerated again though and braced herself as he drove over one of those Geeks surrounding them. She couldn't help but share Emaley's fears. She hadn't heard anything from Emaley's mother and her family at all since the evacuation. There was no return call for Emaley and she wished there was something. Anything to tell her. She was tired of watching her young niece grow more and more terrified as the minutes rolled by.

All three of them seemed to sigh in relief as they saw the wall of Geeks disappear around them and grow smaller in their rearview mirror.

"See…we're safe…They're gone and they ain't coming back, alright? Told ya Matt would protect us." Elizabeth said as she wrapped another arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head while brushing her hair from her face.

Matt tried his best to smile at his niece and reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze in hopes of comforting her.

Emaley still sniffled and shook as her wave of fear began to drift away and clung to her aunt. She was relieved they were far away, but she just wanted this day to end and that she'd wake up soon. All of this had to be a nightmare. She'd wake, find her mother in the other room, and crawl into her bed and fall into a more blissful sleep. She just had to. This couldn't be real.


	4. Chapter 3: Which Path Do You Choose?

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a crazy long time! I must apologize for the lack of updates and my laziness. I have been trying to catch up on my school work and stay ahead for once and, sadly, I haven't had a lot of time for writing. But, here I am, with the newest update! **

**Oh, I can't forget to do my usual update routines :)**

**Review Responses:**

**Beawolf's Pen: Hello! I'm actually quite flattered that you react this way! I know, I'm a horrible person for loving it when people cry over my writing haha. I love it because I know I'm doing a good job at hurting your feelz :P Also, thank you for the luck! I didn't place in my story, but I got in the top 15 so that's WAY better than last year. I didn't even make top 15. There's always next year, right?**

* * *

Emaley still clung to her aunt as they pulled into a clearing in the woods. Her thoughts were still on the Geek herd that they went through and she was still terrified. It had taken hours, perhaps an entire day, to make it to their final destination, but they had finally made it. She knew it would be a long ride, but she hadn't expected it to be this long.

She was happy that the situation with the first herd had been their only herd encounter. Emaley still feared them no matter how many times both Elizabeth and Matt tried to tell her that they were dumb and slow. She saw what they did to that man on the news and the curious golden retriever when Matt and Elizabeth were discussing travel plans.

Her throat tightened for the shriek that she wanted to escape her lips, but it never made it pass that point. The dog barked at the slow, hunched Geek and ran back when it got a little closer. They had played a game of cat and mouse with each other for the longest –and Emaley was beginning to think that the Geeks were actually harmless— until she saw the dog forget to run back and the Geek immediately pounced on him.

She couldn't erase the image of the poor animal yelping and whining in pure agony as the Geek bit and tore into him, handling the animal's innards in his dirty hands. She was nauseous at the sight, but shock easily trumped the sickness she felt boiling in her stomach.

When Matt realized that Emaley was too still and heard the whimpers from the dog, he looked over to see her trembling violently –her hands practically vibrated against her sides—and her breath was shallow and sharp. He rushed over to her and pulled her away from the nightmare, but it wouldn't have helped. She had already experienced it and the image of the playful animal being torn apart was burned into her mind. She wouldn't forget how quickly and how easily its golden, shining fur turned a dark red and matted in ugly chunks against its back.

It wasn't until hours later that she broke down in bitter, burning tears and mourned for the poor animal. Thinking back on it, she was surprised that it was Matt's arm around her shoulders and Matt's side that she was pressed into that time. She had never known her uncle to be soft or show any emotion besides anger and bitterness. To feel him rub her arm in a soft, comforting, up-and-down pattern was a completely new side of him. He couldn't wrap and envelope her in comforting warmth like Elizabeth could since he was driving, but the one arm around her seemed to be enough.

Her eyes were red and puffy by the time they made it to the camp. Her limbs hurt from the amount of trembling her body performed and all she wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep this day away. She still waited for this to be a dream and to wake up in her own home, but from the failed amount of times she had tried earlier she was beginning to doubt herself.

Matt had flung his arm from her hours ago because of the Geek that tried to stalk on the road and she had crawled over to Elizabeth. Now, as she crawled from the cab of the truck, Matt was immediately by her side and wrapped another arm tight around her shoulder and pushed her against him.

Elizabeth was on her other side and took Emaley's shaking hand. She tried her best to smile down at her niece, but it just turned into a wobbly, forced grin.

"Where's Dad? I want Mom here." Emaley whined again as a new wave of tears hit her. She hadn't seen any Geeks like her parents, but the lack of contact with them and the increase of Geeks were scaring her.

Matt suddenly appeared in front of her, down on one knee, and took her shoulders in his hands. She was scared at first, afraid that he'd yell and scold her for crying so much like he used to when she was little. He was known to be impatient, especially with someone her age, but the strange softness of his expression and pain in his eyes told her something different.

"Em, I can't promise you that Jen or Chase'll be here…or if…if they'll ever be here. They're fighters, the both of them, and they both have good reasons to keep kickin'. I can't guarantee they're status right now, but I know that above all they'd want you safe. We have to stay here, no matter what happens. I gotta keep you safe, but that's a group effort. You have to promise me you'll at least try and be strong. I need you to be my little trooper, okay?" Matt said softly with strange affection and concern that shocked both Emaley and Elizabeth.

Emaley began to rub the tears from her cheeks and nodded sleepily. "Okay. I'll be strong. For Mama, Dad, and you. I can do it." She replied shakily as sobs hitched in the back of her throat. Her blue eyes, matching both Matt and Elizabeth, glimmered from the recent tears in her eyes and still had a tint of fear at the new experience that lie ahead of them.

Matt grinned and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. Emaley was still shocked at his sudden kindness and tenderness towards her, but decided not to resist. Matt's hugs weren't as good as her own father's, but she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and enjoyed the moment. She could still smell the faint cologne from his shirt though it was now stained with both sweat and blood.

"Hey, you Matt?"

The new voice that rang out startled them, making Emaley jump against Matt's chest, as the family turned to him. It was a man of average height and weight with light brown hair –that much she could see. There was a woman with him that must've been no more than five years older than Elizabeth with strawberry blonde hair. She seemed shy and nervous as she walked a step behind the man and stared at the ground underneath her.

Matt stood up and kept a hand on Emaley's shoulder and glanced over at Elizabeth who was nervously nibbling on her fingernail. She never liked meeting new people.

"You David?" Matt replied before deciding to meet the man and woman halfway.

The man chuckled and halted in his steps, crossing his arms. "Why so formal? Most people just call me Dave. Davey if you're looking for a pop in the jaw." David said with a grin, clearly amused by his own joke.

Elizabeth arched a brow at him and looked over at Matt. He just responded with a shrug and led the two towards the middle where David and his companion waited for them. Emaley clung to Matt's side and stared at the man and woman in front of them. They were whispering amongst themselves and the woman glanced over at Emaley every other second and stressed her expressions. She couldn't read what she was saying or thinking as they drew closer to them.

Emaley took a moment to observe her surroundings and took in the atmosphere. The sun was setting behind her and she could feel the humid air decreasing as the sun slowly faded from the sky. Grasshoppers jumped frantically around her as she walked through the tall grass and she could hear other grasshoppers in the background and frogs calling out to one another as though they were all telling each other that night was soon approaching all at the same time. She loved the sound of a country night, but now she was scared of the nighttime beauty. Geeks could easily be wandering aimlessly through the woods. One loud noise and she knew that they would be attacked. She shivered at the thought and buried her face into Matt's arm.

The small group of three were soon feet away from David and his companion and they shook hands; although Emaley ignored the man as he tapped her shoulder and tried to greet her like he did with her aunt and uncle. Matt tried to apologize and explain, but David insisted that he didn't need the details.

"Can't imagine what y'all's been through already and I'm sorry ya had to. Just know that we're here to protect each other and find shelter. It'll be like a big campin' trip. How 'bout them, kiddo? You like campin'?" David encouraged and dipped his head to grin at Emaley as she peeked around her uncle's arm.

Emaley knew that she was going to have to speak to him and his people soon and shrugged. "Has my dad been through here? His name's Chase. Or my Mama? Her name's Jenni. She has a blonde husband and her little boy is blonde, too." She didn't even bother respond to his useless attempts of making her feel better. It was obvious that this was more serious than a little camping trip. She never had to worry about a corpse walking up and tearing into her flesh at night when she camped with her family before.

The men shared a glance and Elizabeth slivered over to her side, sliding her fingers through Emaley's.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Fresh outta them. I'll keep an eye out though and have the lookouts keep an extra eye open. That make ya feel better?" David responded with genuine sorrow as he removed his worn-out ball cap from his head.

Emaley just tugged the corners of her mouth into a faint grin. She wished this day and conversation was over already so she could sleep. She just wanted everything over and her parents with her.

"Well, I reckon y'all are awfully tired so, Mandy, care to show them the way to the tents? Hope ya don't mind sharing a tent. Trying to be good stewards of what we got and stretch our supplies as much as we can." David said as he gestured to the woman beside him who just nodded when she heard her name.

David nodded to the three and wished them a pleasant night and was soon gone to check out on the lookouts. Emaley prayed he was telling them about her parents and little brother. Matt softly pushed against her shoulder and grinned at her to encourage her to go forward. Elizabeth was at her other side with a firm, yet gentle grasp on her hand. She felt safe with the both of them and was glad that she at least had them with her. She knew she wouldn't be here without them.

* * *

Jenni clutched to Caleb's sore hand as they jogged down the sidewalk of the familiar suburb. She had been down this street a couple of times before, but she never paid attention to the direction of the streets. She had made a mistake and taken a wrong turn down the wrong street. She was beginning to panic and feared that she had missed the only chance of safety for the both of them. She had left her vehicle a block away since she figured that she really wouldn't need it once she was given safety with the others at the park. Now, she was deeply regretting the decision.

"Mama, are we ever gunna find 'em? I hurt everywhere!" Caleb whined as he was practically dragged around by his frantic mother.

Jenni decided to ignore his question since she honestly had no idea how to answer it. She wasn't sure herself. Jason had given her a rushed explanation of the way to the park, but there was so much going on around them that she only caught bits and pieces. She still remembered being pushed and shoved out of the way while nearly crawling through jam-packed hallways back at the hospital. She could hear mournful screams and she pulled Caleb out of the way as they began to shove and drag a grown man out of the hospital who was calling after someone who obviously was never going to answer. She remembered the name Dakota echoing around them as the guards and even a nurse fought against his flailing limbs.

Jenni's heart thumped harshly against her ribs as she pushed herself farther and farther down the sidewalk. She had to agree with Caleb; they had spent no more than forty minutes jogging down identical streets and neighborhoods. She tried to call Jason once when she found herself lost, but all she heard was the sound of his voicemail. She was used to taking an occasional walk during the day with Caleb before, but this consistent sprint was wearing her out. She obviously wasn't used to a full workout anymore.

The pair skidded to a stop when they heard the piercing screams of sirens sounding behind them and the muted sound of gunfire. Her first thought was to take Caleb and run, but what if it wasn't what she was suspecting? What if they were trying to take people to safety and they were just clearing their surroundings? That had to be it, it just had to!

Adrenaline and panic kicked in and gave her a sudden burst of energy as she gathered Caleb in her arms and took off into another full-speed sprint and followed the sound of sirens. She didn't even care anymore if they got there at the last second and would only take one, small passenger. She made a promise to herself, Caleb, and Jason that she'd bring Caleb to safety no matter what the cost. She would not break this promise. She was guilty of breaking many promises in her lifetime –both big and small– but she refused to break this one.

Her lungs burned and her breath was ragged when she came to a stop alongside the first responder's vehicle. Caleb moaned about his arms and face as Jenni let him hop from her arms. She could hear the murmur of Caleb's voice beside her, but she was no longer focusing on that. She stood in horror at the scene before her. She was too late and now she did nothing but bring Caleb even closer to death.

The first responders immediately dashed out to the nearest victim and checked him over, trying everything they could to try and save him before the roaming monsters –the same monsters that tried to get Caleb– lunged and tore into their flesh. She was horrified by the scene around her as Caleb followed her gaze, whimpered, and buried his face into his mother's side.

All she could hear was the sound of screams as panicked civilians rushed around like a pack of frantic animals during an attack. Then again, that's basically what it was, wasn't it? People called out for their loved ones to stop trying to play hero and join them as they escaped and some even pretended not to hear as innocent people screamed and begged for help –tears streaming down their cheeks and arms outstretched for someone, anyone to save them from the awful, horrendous death that was soon approaching them– but got no such mercy from them.

Jenni heard a barely audible moan across from her and she held Caleb against her. She was sure that it was an awful, throaty growl from one of those monsters, but when she saw that it was just a poor woman calling out for help, she gasped. The woman tried to crawl towards Jenni and Caleb as they stood frozen in the horror. Blood poured from an open wound on her face and, as she came closer to view, Jenni noted that the side of her face was torn. She could see the woman's fragile cheekbones peeking out from the delicate tissue of what used to be her flesh.

"Please…go…Run!"

The woman's words sent a shiver down Jenni's body. Other victims pleaded for mercy or a quick death, but this woman was trying to get her to realize her stupidity in standing there with her young son vulnerable to danger. It was obvious that she was just a blink away from death, but she still tried to save one little soul from suffering the same fate.

Jenni literally shook her head and gathered Caleb in her arms again, ignoring the hiss of pain in result from the both of them, and turned to run back the direction they arrived in. It was still clear and she was sure she could make it back to her vehicle and Jason if she sprinted now. At the same time, she heard a shrill shriek explode behind her.

Her natural instinct was to spin around and seek out the origin of the interruption. She couldn't find the source until the same shriek echoed around them and she followed the gaze of a nearby monster. The undead thing made a slow, steady pace over to a flipped picnic table and swatted at the thin arms that flung out to protect themselves. It didn't take her long to fit the puzzle together and realize that there was a child hiding behind that table. A man that was dragging his wife passed by, glanced down at the terrified child, hesitated, and finally ran off.

Jenni thought of the woman that had just warned her about the danger ahead of her. If she walked a step closer, she was risking the life and well-being of her son. Could she risk that for this small, helpless child that begged for anyone to save him from the terror that was soon to overpower him?

Glancing back at the cleared street, she growled at herself. The road was clear and safe to travel for now, but it wouldn't be for much longer. If she tried to rescue the child, she'd have to take another route. Possibly through the woods. There was also the possibility of never even reaching the child. What if either the monster broke through the old boards and sunk it's already rotting teeth into his flesh or a monster was able to capture her and Caleb? How could she endure the torture of hearing her baby boy's last and agonizing shrieks as her last sound? How could she let this defenseless human being be the sacrifice for Caleb's survival?

Taking one last, final glance at the road behind her that promised safety and perhaps a better outcome for her family, she was forced to make her decision.


End file.
